Lady of the Lake
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: Stunned, the nin clutched the tree branch for dear life. His eyes were transfixed on the kunoichi in front of him. Unable to avert his stare else where. “Kami” he mumbled to himself. Hidden in the leafs of a tree at the edge of the forest......
1. Water Dancer

I do not own Naruto, sad I know but someday I will get over it. Until then please enjoy my wishful thinking.

* * *

Stunned. Shikamaru clutched the tree branch for dear life. His eyes were transfixed on the kunoichi in front of him. Unable to avert his stare else where. "Kami" he mumbled to himself. When setting out to fulfill his mother's demands, this was not what he had expected. This will be troublesome, he know it, some how, this would be troublesome. Instead of being rooted to the ground and gaping like a fish, Shikamaru should be rounding up the expecting doe for his mother. But as it was, Shikamaru was hidden in the leafs of a tree at the edge of the forest, blushing at 2 am.

Her graceful movements flowing along to an unheard tune; effortlessly dancing on the surface of the lake. Soft blue illuminated her swiftly moving hands. Chakra manipulated strands of water circled around the pale beauty. The reflection of the moon upon her, giving her a faint glow. She was breath taking. Her hip length indigo hair gently swaying in the night air. Exhaling a forgotten breath, Shikamaru studied her curves a little more closely as the performance come to an end. The kunoichi unaware of his presents, stood at the center of the lake; nude. Lifting her face to the sky, a slight blush stained her cheeks, eyes shut, Hinata sighed. She looked enchanting.

Snapping out of his trance, Shikamaru slipped out of sight and back to the Nara family grounds; before she used her bloodline. Abandoning his search for the doe, Shikamaru retreated back to his room and awaited slumber to take him away from his pondering.

XXXX

The next morning Hinata stood at Shikamaru's front door. "Oh what a bother, this is so troublesome." He mumbled. A slight blush crept across Hinata's cheeks. Why did he ever agree to teach her how to play shougi, its not like they were really friends.

While rubbing the back of his neck, Shikamaru steps a side to allow Hinata access to his house. Flashes of the night before flood his thoughts. "W-w-we can d-d-do this an-another time if y-y-you want, Shi-shikamaru-kun? Di-did you not sleep w-w-well last night?" Shikamaru was ripped out of his thoughts at Hinata stuttered questions.

"No. Today is fine. Come on in." The slight blush that graced his cheeks was the only visible sign of his discomfort. _'Did she catch me. Oh this is so troublesome. Its not like I planned on finding her training at that hour.' _Silently,Shikamaru wondered the reasoning behind Hinata's blush. Stealing a quick glance at the lady at his side. "Why do you ask, Hinata-chan."

"You look slightly tired, Shikamaru-kun, thats all." Hinata's blush thickened as she focused on a spot on the wood floor. Signing in relief, Shikamaru led the blushing water dancer that haunted his thoughts, into the setting room. Taking a seat next to the shougi board, Shikamaru gesture for her to follow suit. Sitting across from the shadow nin Hinata began to fiddle with her coat zipper. Shikamaru sighed. '_This is so troublesome. Well I might as well get this done and over with.' _Shikamaru began with teaching her the basics.

Hinata's subconscious nervous ticks, at first, were driving Shikamaru insane. But as the weeks went on, he became accustomed to her forefingers tapping each other. Or the way her cheeks seemed to always have slight tint to them. Hinata's was even beginning to complete full conversations with out stuttering.

Glancing at Hinata, he decide that she wasn't all that bad to hang out with. She wasn't loud or pushy like Ino or Sakura. Her soft voice was even some what enjoyable to listen to. Her choice of topics were some what refreshing. She was surprisingly intelligent. Picking up shougi quite well, even proving to be a formidable opponent. Shikamaru won must of the time, but still enjoyed the company.

Across Shikamaru, Hinata sat with her legs underneath her. Her rice bowl laid on the floor to her left forgotten. Subconsciously resting her chopsticks on her chin, pondering her next move. Shikamaru chuckled lightly, taking in Hinata's facial expression, watching as awareness washed over her. "Shikamaru-kun, it seems that you have won again." Shikamaru's smirk wasn't because he had won, there was just something about Hinata's appearance that he couldn't help but smile at. Arching an eyebrow at the shy girl across from him, he suggested another game. With a slight blush, she agreed.

XXXX

Loose strands of hair tickled Shikamaru's face as the gentle summer breeze made its present clear. Sighing in contentment, Shikamaru gazed up at the passing clouds. Avoiding the much needed training, Shikamaru laid at his favorite 'cloud-watching' hill envying the clouds.

Wincing at the sound of soft footsteps approaching. "Kami, mendoukusei." Muttered to himself. Mentally preparing himself for Ino's loud shrill voice demanding that he should start his training for the day.

"Ohayou Shikamaru-kun. May I sit with you?" Hinata asked, peering over Shikamaru still form.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan. Help yourself." Shikamaru replied, silently thanking kami for his good fortune.

The slight sway of branches from the trees near by were the only sound in the small clearing. Silence between the two leaf nin had a comfortable attribute to their friendship. Neither one felt need or obligation to fill the silence with unneeded babble.

Shikamaru studied the quite nin next to him, from the corner of his eye. He was sure she could feel his stare but she intrigued him. He had studied her before. Listed all of her qualities and categorized all of her behavioral traits. She baffled him. Him of all people! He had studied her, knew her, and yet there was just something there that he couldn't pin point. His mind wonder off and he found himself blushing. Bitting his tongue to force his thoughts away from the water performance. This too was confusing him, forgetting that sight seemed impossible. He found himself enjoying the memories, which was odd, he wasn't really into girls. Not that he liked boys, girls were just too troublesome. And there he was drawing blood in order to keep his mind off the shy Hinata. Ridding his mouth of the bile taste of cooper, he swallowed the blood mixed saliva. Shifting his gaze back to the clouds above, he focused on emptying his mind.

"Shikamaru-kun would you train with me today? Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are on a mission." Hinata whisper. Before he could even think of a way out of doing any physical active, the lazy nin found himself agreeing.

Shikamaru quickly realized that Hinata's ability to be a formidable opponent at shougi, had nothing on her sparring abilities. Taijutsu, being a close rage hand to hand combat left little opportunities to do any real planning. His strengths in combat is the ability to plan. Hinata's movements were graceful and quick. Her ability to think on her feet was quite a gift. How ever deadly Hinata's movement were Shikamaru was still able to beat her, but just barely though.

Hinata thanked him for sparring with her and departed. Grumbling to himself about how Hinata's 'Gentle Fists' weren't all that gentle. Shikamaru started off on his own route home. Cautiously Shikamaru rubbed his ribs, he would definitely be feeling this tomorrow.

As the weeks went on, Shikamaru and Hinata's friendship continued to expand. Their time wasn't only limited to shougi. Shikamaru found her company enjoyable, even sparring wasn't all that bad. On an unusually hot summer night, Shikamaru found himself rather restless. Finally giving up on his tossing and turning and deciding on going for a walk. Maybe star watching won't be all that off from cloud watching. Stuck in his own thoughts, Shikamaru wasn't even aware were his feet had led him. Emerging from the forest Shikamaru found himself staring out a rather embarrassed looking kunoichi. The same kunoichi that haunted his thoughts. But this time she was fully dressed. Well almost, her jacket laid on the ground to her right, forgotten. Hunched over, Hinata was attempting to put her right sandal on. Part of Shikamaru was relieved that Hinata was clothed, She was too innocent; the amount of skin that Sai showed made her blush every time he was around. Hinata would be beyond uncomfortable, she might have even fainted. But another part of Shikamaru was disappointed that he missed her dance.

A mischievous smile played on his usually bored face. Hands placed in his pocket, Shikamaru rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "It's a little late to be skinny dipping, don't you think?"

"Wh-what a-a-ar-are y-yo-you do-doing o-out he-here Shi-shikamaru-kun?" Hinata whispered as her face tuned a brilliant shade red.

Shikamaru chuckled. Something about this sight he enjoyed, quite a bit. Taking a few steps closer to an even redder Hinata. Shikamaru's smile only grew wider. Besides his shaky breathing and his loudly thumping heart, he was enjoying himself. "I should be asking you the same thing Hinata-chan." Arching an eyebrow as the distance between them shrank.

* * *

A/N: please forgive me if the characters are a little OOC, I am trying to keep them on point the best that I can. If you have any pointers, please feel free to share, I would absolutely love it. Oh heck, even if you don't have pointers I would still love to hear your thoughts!

kunoichi- female ninja

ohayou-good morning

Mendoukusei- what a drag or this sucks

* * *


	2. Sorrow of the Leaf

AN: There are some picture that I place on Photobucket for 'Lady of the Lake', feel free to check them out. I will add more to the album with every new chapter update. Please not that these pictures are not the product of my hands, I just found them on the web. I do not own them. I just find them to be amazing and fit the theme of my story. Go to - .com/ladyofthelake then click album, then on lady of the lake fanfic =)

And just like last time, I'm stuck with wishful thinking. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The soft sound of wood, making contact, alerted Hinata that the sun was due to be rising very soon. Sighing, blush radiating off her cheeks, Hinata pushed her previous images of Shikamaru and the activities early that night to the side. She would need to mentally prepare herself for the unwanted encounter with cousin, Neji. Her and Neji's relationship had improved to the point that they might even be friends. Well friendship would imply that it was mutual, Neji was just more tolerable with Hinata. She would have to travel through the training grounds to get to her bedroom from the bathing room. Sighing once more, Hinata submerged under the hot soapy water.

Chuckling darkly to herself. _'This night has started and ended with water_.' Hinata mentally berated herself for the umpteenth time, ever sense she slipped away and left a sleeping Shikamaru by the lake. How long has she been in here? Hour, two? And yet she was still confused as ever. What did she do? She felt dirty and wrong. It's not that she didn't agree to it or even enjoyed, but it was Shikamaru.

Slowly sitting up, Hinata allowed the cold night air, that bitterly stung her exposed skin, to steal the only comfort the blistering heat of the bath water gave her. Bringing her knees to her chest, Hinata snaked her arms around. Hugging her tiny form, resting her head. Hinata tried in vain to calm herself. Slowly relaxing her shoulders, she attempted to stead her breathing. No matter how she tried she could not. Her heart threaten to escape through her throat. Her breathing came in short rasp. Unshed tears burned her pale eyes. Pressing her right side of her face against her right shoulder, Hinata sat in silence, pondering.

The thought that Shikamaru would ever choose her was laughable. She didn't think that she was hideous but she knew that she wasn't something to be desired among males, let alone Shikamaru. Somebody tall and slim, out going or who wasn't weak and afraid, somebody who was confident, somebody who was gorgeous, somebody like Ino. Somebody like Ino was worthy enough to have somebody like Shikamaru. Not her. That's why she left after he fell asleep. Shikamaru shouldn't be tainted with somebody like Hinata, just because he had one weak moment. He deserves someone better and thats why she was going to pretend that this never happened. No matter how hard it was for her.

In a dark manner, Hinata found this some what comical. Hinata was meant to only feel for Naruto. Naruto was everything that she wished she could be. She wanted to be more like Naruto. He always stood up for what he believed in even if he was terrified. No matter how many times he got knocked down, Naruto would always get back up. Naruto has accomplished so much. Shikamaru was nothing like Naruto. Shikamaru was lazy, all he ever did was play shougi or cloud watch. He never inspired to be any better then he was now.

The only major positive thing she could come up with was that he was always planning (minus his weakness earlier that night) his next step. Naruto has been know to cause quite a stir from jumping right into battle with out thinking ahead. Shikamaru rarely ever showed his emotions, unlike Naruto who was ruled by his. Shikamaru was always cautious of his surroundings; unlike Naruto. Hinata and Shikamaru were nothing alike.

A chuckle slipped through her lips at the thought of her first. She had always assumed that Naruto would be her first. How had it been Shikamaru? And why wasn't she all that upset that it wasn't Naruto? She only regretted the action between them because she feared that she had wronged Shikamaru. She was so confused.

Slipping once more under the under the blanket of scolding hot water before she would have to abandoning her sanctuary. Emerging with a slight sigh, Hinata climbed out. Drying off, she started to dress. Mentally preparing herself. Hinata began her walk to her room, dirty clothes and damp towel folded in her arms. "Oh-ohayou N-neji nii-san. Su-sumimasen, I-I-I di-didn't mean to interrupt y-y-your early m-morning training."

"Ohayou Hinata-sama. What are you doing up so early? Or is it so late?" Neji asked in his usual monotone and blank expression.

Bowing her head and lightly blushing Hinata mumbled a reply. "Nii-san I wa-wanted to-to get some tr-training done be-before the-the sun rises." Hinata's cheeks grew even brighter, as she looked up to catch her cousin's eyes. "Would you like so-some tea nii-san, I'm u-up for the d-da-day, I can make you some?" Hinata could tell by the look in in Neji's eyes that he wasn't satisfied with her indirect answers. But she was hoping that he would accept them, she hadn't technically lied she just didn't feel like telling him everything. Besides she really wasn't in the mood for sleep any how. After a few silent moments Neji finally nodded and continued on with his training. Hinata continued on to her room, dropped off her towel and dirty clothes and headed to the kitchen.

**XXXX**

"Hey Hinata over here!" An over enthusiastic blond waved for the shy Hyuuga over to his table. Hinata forced her stubborn feet to obey. Slowly she made her way over to Naruto's table. On normal circumstances she would be delighted to have the chance to eat lunch with Naruto. Today though she wished she were somewhere else, any where else but here.

"Ko-konnichiwa Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Shi-shikamaru-kun. How are you today?" Hinata's voiced almost a whisper towards the end. Hinata bowed her head as she took the only open seat at the table; next to Shikamaru.

"Hinata is everything alright? We haven't seen you around the last few days. Even Shino's been getting worried." Kiba enquired of his best friend's absence. He studied every ounce of her, his eyes softening with concern.

"I've been preoccupied with Hyuuga affairs lately. Kiba-kun, thank you for your concern. I'm fine." She could feel her cheeks burn even hotter, but her concerns were on the shadow nin next to her. She could feel his glare. Her shoulders hunched over in defeat. He had already regretted their actions before she even had a chance to prove to him that she wasn't going to hold him to his mistake. Her heart pounded as her insides fought with each other. Nauseousness settled itself in the knots in her stomach.

Hinata blinked in her surprised, bright blue eyes were directly in front of her. Naruto had leaned over the table so that he was only inches away from her face. "Hinata your face is all red and your sweating. Are you ok?" His left head darting up to feel her forehead. "Ow!" Naruto flinched back into his seat, rubbing his head.

"Have you ever heard of personal space, Baka?" Kiba spat at the orange clad nin next to him.

"I was just asking?" Naruto pouted and was about to retort when the sight of four bowls of ramen caught his eye. Rubbing his hands together in anticipations for his favorite meal. On any other day Hinata would have found the sight of Naruto lusting over a steaming bowel of noodles entertaining. But today she couldn't find it in her to do anything other then surveying the ridge figure next to her and feared what he might be thinking.

With dismay settling, Hinata took a long breathe to calm herself. She was beyond fear. She knew that Shikamaru didn't regret their incident the other night. He was disgusted. She was that filthy and unworthy of his time that he truly loathed her for what had happened. Hinata sat in shock. A smile plastered of her porcelain face; a mask to hide behind. She could feel her heart ache, hands slightly shaking. _'What am I to do? He not only wants nothing to do with me, but the sight of me disgust him. What have I done? What was I thinking? Oh my, oh my, how will I ever fix this? I've tainted him and he resents me for it. Not that I blame him.' _

Hinata scolded herself for not paying attention to the problem at hand, this lunch. Snapping out of her musing Hinata listened to Naruto filling the silenced with his rambled about his new technique, last mission and anything that was of importance to him. Hinata watched as another serving of ramen was placed in front of him. She sat stiffly, nodded and smiled any time he would pause. She tried but failed at keeping her thoughts and eyes off of Shikamaru. She was vaguely aware of Kiba's worried glances.

Hinata in the past, had always worn her emotions on her sleeve. Over the years her mask had became quite amazing. She sat there hiding behind her mask, fooling most. But her eyes told a different story, all you had to do was look. Shikamaru was even better at composing himself then Hinata. He sat in his common slouch, sipping his tea, looking bored. But Hinata's eyes could tell the lie, she didn't even need to use her bloodline limit. The back of his neck was just a bit stiff for a 'nonchalant' pose. His joints seemed stiff to her and the distance between his brows where a teeny bit to close. Event though his appearance looked like he was on verge of falling asleep his eyes said other wise. They had a look of pure malevolence. Hinata found the sight of him to be over whelming. Her veins pulsed with a mixture of fear and desire.

Naruto's bright blue eyes starring at her, intensely, interrupted her thoughts. '_Um hmmm what did I missed?_' Hinata blinked, smiling even wider she nodded. Naruto inhaled, a smile spreading across his face. "Excellent Hinata, now that's settled lets go!" Naruto jumped up and went to pay for his seven bowels of ramen. Kiba stood as well, making his way over to cashier and announcing, quite loudly to the whole shop, that he would pay for Hinata's as well as his. Turning many shades of red, Hinata stood to allow Shikamaru to pass.

As they exiting the ramen shop they were joined by an overly excited Akamaru and with Hinata on Kiba's heals. She figured following Kiba would be safer then asking Naruto to repeat what ever she had agreed on. After about ten minuets of pondering what Naruto may have asked her, she was thrown back into reality. Shikamaru gripped Hinata's left arm and spun her around to face him. Glaring daggers at her, Hinata shrank back as far as his reach would allow.

"You agreed with Naruto's sparring arrangements. We will be using team eight's training grounds. It's this way." Shikamaru nodded to the opposite direction that she was heading in. Hinata's shoulders hunched over as she said her farewells to Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto, and followed Shikamaru. Glancing at the lazy nin next to her, Hinata's previous thoughts came back to haunt her '_You really did a number this time. Not only does he rejects you but completely hates you_.' Hinata mentally scolded herself yet again.

**XXXX**

Hinata laid on the damp forest floor, in the same place that she had left a sleeping Shikamaru almost a week ago. Resting her head on her left forearm, Hinata gawked at the breathe taking sunset. Dried tears present on her pale cheeks. The scene of Shikamaru and her sparring match was interrupted bythe sound of footsteps entering the clearing.

* * *

kunoichi- female ninja

ohayou- good morning

Mendoukusei- what a drag or this sucks

nii-san- older brother

sumimasen- Excuse me/Pardon

shougi - board game similar to Chest

konnichiwa- Hello

kami-God

baka- stupid or idiot


	3. An All New Level of Genius

It's a shame I know, I still own nothing!

* * *

"Well, it seems that you quite enjoy destroying defenseless beings. How about I step in for the tree this round." The leaf ninja spat as he landed beside the pile of bark at the base of the tree in questioned. Bending his knees, he took a defensive stance, glaring at the shadow nin in front of him. The leaf ninja lunged forward, landing a blow in the center of the shadow ninja's chest, knocking him over.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Glancing up at the sky, the sun was sinking fast, it would be dark any minute. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. Picking himself off the ground and stead himself for the next blow. Two fingers made contact with Shikamaru's right arm, cutting off charka flow. Neji spun around, snapping his left foot into Shikamaru's left rib cage. knocking the air out of Shikamaru's lungs. Gasping for air, Shikamaru straighten himself up and just stood there. He knew this was not some simple sparring, there was a reason behind it. He just wished Neji would get to the point before he would need a medical nin.

"You've accomplished what I, at one point, would have given anything to complete. But that time has passed. And now," a look of complete disgust fell on the normal stoic face. "Your actions have consequents." With that being said, Neji landed another blow to his chest.

"May I ask what my accomplishment _was_, Neji-_kun_?" Shikamaru couldn't help the anger that seeped out with each word. Rage flashed through Neji's eyes. This was not a sight Shikamaru was used to seeing. Neji was known for his normal emotionless appearance. A part of Shikamaru wandered if Neji had actually snapped.

"Hinata." Neji spat the word like it was poisoned.

That threw Shikamaru for a loop. He has to be interpreting this all wrong. '_Neji didn't mean that he wanted to.... no he couldn't. Their cousins! That's disgusting!' _ "I'm afraid I have no idea what your trying to get out." Blushing, Shikamaru stated in a calm voice.

Neji lunged and cut off Shikamaru's left arm's chakra and calmly took a few steps back, as if to admire his work. A sneer on Neji's face told Shikamaru that this would be more than just a drag. Neji's shoulder had a slight shake to them, his eyes slid in and out of focus as he remember the sight earlier. Neji repositioned himself, readying for another blow. "You have _accomplished_ what I couldn't do even during the chuunin exams. You've broken Hinata."

Shikamaru's mind went blank. Before he could even catch himself, his body had betrayed him, his lips started to form words. "She was the one who used me." He stated in a deadly calm voice. With a wrathful glint in his eye, he chuckled darkly before continuing. "You know I guess it's the quite ones who you have to look out for, I wouldn't have pegged her for a slu-" Shikamaru, pinned to a tree with a kunai pressed against his throat, promising to draw his blood, unable to finished his statement.

"The village idiot is a role that does not suit you well Shikamaru-_kun_. I'm shocked. Who would have thought that Naruto would have rubbed off on the all amazing strategeous; the great Shikamaru. For somebody who's strengths in battle is the ability to plan, how where you able to miss such an important clue? Do you wish for me to spell it out for you or are a able to complete the puzzle on your own?" Neji whispered almost too softly for Shikamaru to hear, through gritting teeth. Applying just enough presser, a single drop of blood ran down Shikamaru's throat. Before Neji withdrew his weapon he blocked the chakra flow in Shikamaru's left leg and slammed the heal of his left hand into Shikamaru's gut. Neji leapt back, landing in a defensive stance. Neji watched with a blank face as Shikamaru fell to the base of the tree coughing up blood.

Shikamaru finally gathered himself and stood up. Slowly, Shikamaru glanced up at the calm nin in front of him. Shikamaru silently ponder which one he preferred; the slightly hinged Neji or the deathly calm Neji. A small shiver ran down his spine, Shikamaru liked neither one.

"I'm not a patient man, so listen closely and heed my warning. You have taken my cousins innocence, then tossed her broken shell aside. For such acts you are lucky that this is just a warning. If another tear stains her cheeks because of what you have done, I will return. And when I do, you will need more then just a good nights rest to heal your wounds." With that Neji slowly left team eight's training ground.

**XXXX**

"Hinata, your cousin is on his way back. Should we depart before he finds another comfortable spot in the bushes, again?" The Aburame stated in his normal monotone.

Hinata inhaled, trying to steady her thoughts on the matter that had plagued her thoughts, lately they seem to have no end. Finally deciding that it was best to avoid her nii-san, she better be on her way. "Yes Shino-kun. H-h-how much do y-y-you think he over herd?"

"Enough."

Hinata paled at her fears being confirmed. '_Oh! Well um... I guess it could be worst. Perhaps nii-san will cool down before he decides to seek answers. I really hope so.'_

"I was afraid of that." She mumbled quietly to herself. Shifting her gaze from her feet, to eye her quiet teammate. Shino stood in front of her, peering down upon her with an out stretched hand. She reached for his hand and sighed. They were still in the clearing next to the lake, _their_ lake. Make a pack with herself that this was the last time that she would sulk over him. She must embrace this defeat just like any other. She would profit from this pain. She would become stronger.

Pulling herself up to stand next to Shino, she eyed him a little more openly. '_I'm lucky to have a teammate like Shino. He really didn't have to stay the whole time........ I had shed way too many tears. I thought I was getting stronger.' _She diverted her gaze back to her feet and bowed head, in an effort to hide her blush stained cheeks. 'Its_ been so long since the last time I cry in front of anybody. I hope he doesn't find me too weak. I really have changed. Really I have. He doesn't seem to be to irritated with the fact that he had to comfort his weaker teammate.' _"Thank you Shino-kun." With that being said Shino began to lead her in the direction of her home. Hinata on his heals. "Um, Sh-shino-kun, I-I-I hope I wasn't too much of a problem." She mumbled in a quiet, defeated voice.

The bug wielder stopped abruptly and just stared at the timid nin next to him. Noticing this, Hinata paused in her attempt to elude her over protective nii-san. Waiting patiently for Shino to speak, she fiddled with her jacket in fear that she had over stepped her boundaries. '_What was I thinking? I shouldn't have bothered Shino-kun with my silly worries. Oh dear. He looks really upset.' _Hinata glanced up to see Shino's gaze upon her. His glasses hid the look in his eyes, but she was sure that they would appear agitated.

Shino sighed softly to himself, he had to remind himself that this was Hinata. She would rather endure the pain herself then ever impose upon any one. No matter friend or not. "Hinata, I fail to see how this could be viewed as something that might strain our relationship. You are my teammate and my friend. I worry about you. Even Kiba has been worried. You can always come to either one of us."

Relief washed over her. '_ Shino isn't mad!? Wait! Did he just call me a friend? He said he was worried? I really am lucky to have him as a friend. Oh I hope I didn't upset him by thinking otherwise.' _"Y-you are r-r-right Shino-kun. I a-ap-apologize. I did not m-mean any dis-disrespect." Hinata quietly apologized and bowed her head. Blush slowly creeping across her cheeks. Lifting her head to check with Shino if he was ready to continue on their way, her eyes made contact with somebody other then her friend. Her nii-san.

**XXXX**

"Hey Lazy are you still out here!" The loud blond shouted into the silent forest air.

"Oh what a drag." Shikamaru complained to himself. Trying his best to remove any signs of blood before his new guest shows up, he wiped his mouth one last time. After quickly debating with himself, he decided that he was rather content with where he laid on the forest floor. There was no real need to try and sit up for the new comer. That took more effort then he was willing to use, plus he hurt too much. _'Not only do I get to enjoy Neji's friendly display of affection, I now get to-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a huge white dog standing above him, glaring at him, well as close to a glare a dog could get. '_Oh great dog boy and his mutt are here too. What a pain.'_

"Well this is a shocker, I would have guess that Lazy would have given up- Whoa! Hinata did this to you? I knew she was good, but damn! You got your ass handed to you by a girl. Hahaha! Thats rich!" The loud blond boasted.

The Dog nin sniffed the air. "Well it seems that you've already been warned. That saves me the trouble. It wasn't all to hard to put the pieces together, you know. You both smelled off at lunch today. But just incase you couldn't figure it out, I'll tell you any ways. He's not the only one that cares for her well being."

Shikamaru sighed. '_This is going to be so troublesome.'_

"Dog Breathe what are you talking about? What message? And are you blind, have you not taken a look at Lazy Ass yet? There is no need to be worried about Hinata's '_well being_'. One she's a Chuunin you baka, and the other, well just look at him."

"Did you here that Akamaru? Naruto thinks I'm blind but he's the one who hasn't seen Hinata yet." The said dog barked a reply to his master's question.

"Yes I agree. Very sad." Kiba dropped his head and gave it a small nod, a sad smile sketched on his face in a display of mock sympathy.

"Dog Breathe what the hell are you going on about? We just ate lunch with her, of course I've seen her." Naruto grunted through tightly pinched lips. His normal child-like demeanor had diminished, now shown pure anger etched in his sky blue eyes..

Kiba just chuckled at his friends confusion. Dismissing the sudden peek of aggression from the completely lost orange clad Shinobi and looked down at the shadow nin below him. "I don't know. _What_ am I talking about Shikamaru?" Kiba whispered very sweetly but his eyes told a different story.

Shikamaru sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have no Idea what your talking about. She was the one who left."

"Well yeah, I would'a left your ass too. There's no fun it kick'n some ones ass when they can't even stand up. And really they say your a genius!" Naruto stated matter-of-factly anger and frustration completely forgotten.

Kiba glanced sideways at the orange clad nin next to him and just shook his head, his ability to be so clueless sometimes amazed Kiba.

"Shikamaru I didn't think it was possible to be on the same league as our knucklehead over there," Nodding his head in Naruto's direction. "but here I am, shocked. I thought you knew her better then that. Of course she left, she hates to be a burden." Kiba spat the last part as if it tainted his tongue just for repeating her own thoughts.

Naruto just beamed at the two in front of him.

"What a drag. That's twice that I've been compared to Naruto in the last thirty minuets."

"Someday I will be Hokage!" Naruto shouted giving a thumbs up. Leaning over Shikamaru and whispered in his most soothingly, as if afraid to offend. "Don't feel bad. Not everyone can be amazing as me. Just keep up the good work. K?"

Kiba was forced to bite the side of his cheek to reframe from laughing. "Well Naruto lets head to Ichiraku before it gets to late."

They left a very confused Shikamaru laying on a bed of leafs, all alone with his thoughts.

**XXXX**

"Shika what's the matter?" The platinum blond chirped. She amended her statement when Shikamaru raised an eye brow at her. "Your just sitting there."

"Nothing Ino. I 'j_ust_' sit here all the time." The shadow nin stated in a rather bored voice.

Ino just sat there studying her surroundings. They were both sitting at his favorite cloud watching spot. The soft gentle wind tickled her arms. She sighed, the mid afternoon weather was too relaxing. "Yeah but you haven't even glanced up at the clouds once since I showed up."

"Ino would you rather I ignore your company?" Shikamaru stated in a defeated tone. He knew that there was no point in trying, she wouldn't be fooled.

Ino chuckled and sighed, again. "Fine be that way. I'm just worried, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Thats all." The last part she threw in to teased the genius that was next to her, but the playful tone had a faint tint of sorrow in it. "And thats never stopped you from watching clouds before." Placing her head on his shoulder. Together the pair just sat there, quietly.

From afar a pair of pale lavender eyes watched the sight.


	4. Burden

"Y-you are r-r-right Shino-kun. I a-ap-apologize. I did not m-mean any dis-disrespect." A slight red hue that followed Hinata's muffled apologies could be seen through her long indigo wall, bowing her head in a sign of respect. The ever growing need to bypass Neji, Hinata quietly rose. Hoping Shino too, was ready to continue on their way.

A faint red painted Hinata's pain for all to see in her soft lavender eyes. A set of empty lavender eyes greedily drank every emotion that the young Hyuuga wore. Towering over the shy kunoichi, arms firmly resting at his side, Neji studied his younger cousin.

Fear, dread, embarrassment, anxiety and exhausted mingled within her; knots forming in the pit of her stomach as she took in her cousin's appearance.

"Hinata-sama, I'm here to escort you home. Are you ready?" Neji's cold stare never left the Hyuuga hime, his usual deadpan voice laced with an icy hatred.

Choosing to distance himself from the two, Shino studied the pair from afar, leaning against a lone tree. Noting each response the other made, Hinata nodding her reply, no doubt that she didn't trust her own voice. It was obvious that Neji still held a certain amount of fear, looming over the young Hyuuga's head. Neji was still Neji, he may have changed, but he was still Neji.

It was just as obvious that even the cold and ruthless Neji had issues understanding and accepting his new emotions. More often then not, he would withdraw and bury himself under a cold, harsh and uncaring shell, a means of protection. Masking his true self, even from himself. After years of wearing this mask, shielding himself from the pain of loosing his father, surprising any positive emotion, replacing all joys with cold collective reasoning, had tainted the once sweet and innocent little Neji. The mask became too perfect, Neji forgot how to live with out it.

It was uncomfortable for Neji to allow his solid defenses down. To allow anything in or out. More often then not, he could feel it slipping when ever he was around Hinata. The heir to his clan had this strange hold over him, over the little four year old Neji. The Neji who use to enjoy the simple pleasures of the world. The Neji who still had his father.

Unable to explain the shift, Neji felt divide. Almost as if there were two of them, fighting within. One wanted nothing more then to force the house branch to suffer the pain that they forced upon him. The other wanted to brake every bone in the lazy ninja's body for causing Hinata heartache. And that Neji seemed to be winning.

Understanding Neji's unspoken word and true intensions, Shino doubted even if Hinata's all seeing eyes could decipher what her cousin's cold demeanor was shouting. Nodding to himself, Shino kicked off from the tree, it was getting dark. It was apparent that Neji's cold exterior was the cause of his lack of control to switch off, and knew that Neji's gaze wasn't meant for his shy teammate. With that thought, Shino decided that it was time to depart, Hinata would be safe with her cousin.

Neji mentally flinched when he saw the fear in his dear little cousin's eyes. His cold mask continued to soften. "Hinata-sama, you are aware that I over heard your conversation. I have spoken to your _friend._ I assure you that Shikamaru highly regrets causing you any pain." The word friend left a bile taste on Neji's tongue. However he failed to notice Hinata's reaction to the word "regret".

* * *

Hinata's pale eyes refused to shed any more tears but that didn't eliminate her pain and suffering. Hinata's constant self chanting, reassurance, had Neji unable to sleep as well.

At first her mumbling about how she could and would show all that she wasn't some weakling, that she would show all. She would end her pain and suffering, had him startled. Neji was out side by her window, ready to intervene, his warm bed abandoned.

"This pain and suffering will only end by my hand. I have fallen and none can save me."

An out stretched hand froze upon hearing her next words. Neji slowly stepped back from the window seal. Quietly listening.

"I endure it. I am a leaf shinobi, one of the strongest among the nations. I am better then this. I will learn and grow from this. I can become stronger. Just focus, wield the pain away. I can do this. I will show all. This pain and suffering will only end by my hand........... Wield it away. Focus....... I have fallen and none can save me............. Wield it........ This pain and suffering will only end by my hand.............I will become stronger........"

Neji stayed peering threw his cousin's window for a few more minutes. Listening to the soft chants, the self encouragement his fragile little cousin made. She was stronger then most would give her credit for. Neji allowed a small smile to show as he stealthy made his way back to his own room. His cousin just might be alright.

A part of him feared for her. He rarely showed much emotions toward anyone, but watching her fall apart in Shino's arms as she explained to him why her pain, earlier that night.

His little visit with Shikamaru only riled him up even more. When he had returned to escort Hinata home, he couldn't help but show his frustration. Unfortunately Hinata read it all wrong, causing her to shed even more tears.

After watching Hinata break down yet again. Awkwardly hugging her, attempting to comfort the crying girl next to him, Neji's cold shell slipped.

Hinata finally calmed down enough to voice her curiosity on why he had hugged her. Which left Neji even more uncomfortable as he tried to explain why he was concern for he with out directly discussing feelings.

Surly she must of known that he viewed her as a dear family member, a little sister. To his shock she didn't. Which meant that he was forced to discuss his feelings, no man enjoyed it, let alone Neji. For somebody who is constantly aware of other's emotions she seems to be at a lost when it comes to those emotions when directed at her.

Neji flinched at that memory, he still felt weird to be around her after that, and that was almost a week ago. Well at least she was trying to over come what the foul mouthed shadow nin has done to his Hinata.

It took him a very long time to over come his resentment toward his younger cousin. Now that he has, he has finally started to view her as family, cherish her as if he truly was her older brother. For that, if Shikamaru even looked at her the wrong way, he would have no problem eliminating the Nara heir.

As Neji crawled back into bed, he only wished Hinata the best of luck with her new goal, as he fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. He could only hope, for his little sister's sake.

* * *

Confusion still held a tight grip on the Nara heir. Three weeks had passed since his little chat with Neji. His thoughts slowly slipped to the topic his mind seemed obsessed with as of the late. Perched on top of some shop's roof, the small talk of the mid afternoon rush went in one ear and out the other. Cloud watching had lost its appeal. Even Shoji wasn't entertaining any more. Scratching the back of his neck, Shikamaru felt helpless.

Nothing seemed logical, nothing fit. And yet, Neji and Kiba, who were completely different any every way, figured out what ever he seemed to be missing. Perhaps its just that simple, he was over analyzing it. It doesn't seem to fit Hinata's profile but maybe thats why it fit. It was the unexpected, the perfect cover. Nobody would ever assume Hinata capable.

That had to be, why else would the sweet and innocent Hinata behavior in such a manner. It was simple, really. A wolf among the sheep; Trojan horse. Hinata had fooled them all even, him, the all mighty Shikamaru. The shadow nin had finally came to terms with the fact that he was just some play thing for the well deceiving concubine; Hyuuga Hinata.

A few passerby's mumbles regarding a certain villagers refused to pass through one ear and out the other. The peculiar petite women walked by mumbling to herself. The whispers about her and her new and odd behavior had Shikamaru intrigued. All seemed full of concern for the Hyuuga heiress and her new demeanor. Most chalked it up as a slight depression which none could deny as the handy work of her _loving_ father.

Why did he feel like the villain, he was the victim. Wasn't he? She had used him, right? Shikamaru's guilt seemed to triple. A part of him knew who was to truly blame; him. If only he could grow a back bone and swallow his pride and speak to her.

"What a drag." Mumbling to himself, Shikamaru stood and prepared himself for the day to finally begin. Ino would be looking for him, he really should be on his way. Better to find her then the other way around.

Shikamaru made his way to Ino's flower shop and mentally cursed himself for his rotten luck.

"Shika I'm so glad you showed up. Hinata here needs somebody to train with. Shino's learning a new technique from his father and Kiba's on a mission with his sister. She came over to see if I would but I'm unable to leave the shop for a while. You can help her, right Shika?" Ino's sweetly explained Hinata's dilemma to the rather shocked shadow wielder.

Before Shikamaru could form a reply Hinata beat him to it. "Gomen nasai Ino-chan, Nara-san, but I must be going. I-I-I forgot ab-about a meeting with the Hyuuga elders that I must attend. Thank you any how. I must be going." Hinata quietly mumbled, bowed and quickly left the flower shop.

"Well that was odd, even for Hinata. Oh!" Ino whipped around to look at her teammate. "I heard that Hinata fell in love. Well that would explain her moodiness."

"Ino, I fail to see the signs of Hinata's 'falling in love" and how does her moods have anything to do with it?" The shadow nin asked in a bored tone.

"Well Shika if you would ever give love a chance you would know. Yes I know girls can be," Ino tilted her head and spoke in a deep voice, mimicking the nin next to her. " Mendoukusei," Ino smiled as she continued in her normal sugary sweet voice.

"But sometimes they can be worth it. Anyways, thats besides the point. Sometimes when a girl first falls in love their moods start to spike, flip flop out of control. A few weeks ago she was all bubbly and now she's acting like.........." Ino's jaw drop as she let her words trail off.

Never ending blue eyes grew in shock, then shifting into rather dark and foreboding haze. Shikamaru shrank back, out of reach, while he studied the blond next to him.

"Oh that poor girl! I will personally harm who ever has done this to her." Ino's voice had lost everything sweet and innocent. Now she held a look that would cause any man to flinch back. She was out for blood.

"Ino do you care to share whatever your new information might be?" Shikamaru cautiously asked, double checking that he was out of arm's reach.

"Poor Hinata! She was finally starting to build confidence and now somebody will pay for causing her to crumble." Seeing that Shikamaru still hadn't caught on, Ino continued. "She was dumped, Shika! Gees, really and you say your a genius."

Shikamaru just rolled his eye's at her comment, his lack of IQ had been a topic among a few of the rookie nine quite a bit in the last few weeks. "What makes you think she wasn't the one who dumped him? Don't let her sweet and innocent look fool you, she is a shinobi." It took all of Shikamaru's self control to maintain a bored tone.

Ino had no idea what she was talking about. She was the one who dumped him. And they weren't even dating. Plus there was no way that Hinata could of been in love with him. Maybe that's why she left, he was the mistress. Her sex toy. Bile rose to the back of his throat, his blood boiled. How dare she use him?

"There is no way that Hinata would be this heart broken if she dumped him. That scum used Hinata as some play thing and threw her back when he was done."

Ino miss took her teammates sudden anger wrong.

"See? Now it's make scenes huh Shika? Hinata is too self sacrificing to even care about her own feelings, she's always worried about others. Always afraid that she's a _burden_, to weak to care about. Thanks to her _amazing_ father she actually believes that. That's why we must stick up for her, cuz she wont!

"That pig will pay! Ooooooh just he waits till I tell Neji........ Maybe he already knows. That could be why he's been acting oddly as well..... Wait until I tell the rest of the rookie nine. You think I'm pissed, you should see how the rest will take it!"

"Ino, if you really cared about her then you wouldn't spread this around. Wait until you know for sure. She could be down because of something her father has said. She has been awfully busy with Hyuuga clan affairs lately. You even said Neji's been a little odd. How about I go and find her?" Shikamaru's voice held an emotion to it that Ino couldn't place but decide that he did have a good point. She would let him attempt, but she had a feeling that she would be stepping up for her shy friend.

* * *

'_A burden?!?" _Kiba's simple yet confusing two words continued to run loops through the shadow nin's mind. Even Ino had said similar things.

Shikamaru had analyzed every trait that he could of Hinata's and yet he still couldn't place whatever the dog nin, Ino or even the older Hyuuga knew.

Thoughts of the quiet heiress kept Shikamaru up most nights. If it wasn't the pleasant images of Hinata's enchanting dance or their late night actives. Then it was either the warnings or the hurt look in Hinata's eyes at their last sparring that haunted his spare time.

At this moment, it was the look. With every hit or jab he would make, Hinata would mentally flinch back. He could see the pain he caused her. Guilt weighed at his gut. With each jab, he knew her firm wall was cracking, he took pleasure in watching it fall. The pain that spoke loudly in her lavender eyes, fueled his hate, his pain. He was determined to hold her to the pain that she had forced upon him.

If she wanted to play this way then he would play. And he was going to enjoy making her regret ever thinking about toying with him. Did she really think that lowly of him? Well he would show her. And he did. Their last sparring match was just the beginning. He was Shikamaru, he had many plans for her demise. He was going to enjoy it.

Then why did he feel so guilty? Every time he succeeded in builded the pain and sorrow into fuel for his hatred, he could never fully direct it at Hinata. The emotions that shone within her pitiful pale eyes had his wall crashing down within seconds. This confused him.

His confused state refused to drop Ino, Neji or even Kiba's words. Why was this so hard for him to comprehend. He did, at least at one point, thought that he had gotten to know the Hyuuga heiress. Then why did this not seem right. Something was missing. But what?

His thoughts shifted once more. This time however was a much more pleasant thought. And to that he fell into slumber's grasp as the mental images of their little adventure lulled him to sleep. A small smile on his pale lips, Shikamaru at last fell asleep.

Shikamaru almost fell out of his warm, comfortable bed, when he abruptly sat up. Leaving his slumber behind.

"A burden!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm just a lonely dreamer, I do not own Naruto. But please enjoy my wishful thinking.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...... I was finding it hard to locate my muse. But no worries, it has returned. Please enjoyed! And if you could find it in your lovely fingertips to leave me a review, I would absolutely love it!


	5. Lady Of The Lake

Sorry this is so late, Ive been moiving across the country..... I should have my other stories updated soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then this.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade requests your presence." The soft spoken demand came from Nara's window, were the AnBu nin hid.

The objects that the shadow nin hadfor the past weekrefuse to part with now laid on his bed. Pulling his eyes away, Shikamaru silently made his way to the Hokage's office. Not even bothering to mumble his complaints on how troublesome this visit would be.

Pity. That was the emotion Shikamaru finally decide on. Upon his arrival, amber eyes trailed, up and down, studying the shadow nin's body. Lady Tsunade rarely openly showed her shinobi compassion, he wasn't sure how he should take her pity. Did she view him as a weaker person for this?

"Nara, I have received word from one of the escorts. Here." A thin hand extended in Shikamaru's direction.

The reaction to the contents of the scroll wasn't quite what the Hokage expected. She wasn't sure what to expect, just not that. To say that Shikamaru had taken the news badly was an understatement. This was one of the down sides of being the Hokage. Nobody should have to endure this kind of pain, but they were shinobi, it was expected. Feared, but a sad reality.

To watch a shinobi, a man, break down in such a way, even tore at Lady Tsunade. The young man had sat in her office, an empty shell, not truly seeing, for hours. Until she couldn't bare it any longer. The Hokage eventually, after several hours, had an AnBu nin escort the younger man home.

In the isolation of his room, the shadow wielding nin sank to his knees. Clutching a pale lavender shoe box to his chest, Shikamaru allowed the past to swim through his mind.

_Days turned into weeks as the young man hid amongst the shadows, watching a certain young female. Gifts, little trinkets, or even flowers would appear in odd locations at random times. _

_At one point, a blue salvia awaited her arrival on top of a fresh towel at her personal bath house. Or freshly baked cinnamon rolls on her__windowsill first thing in the morning. _

_When ever Hinata would turn around a gift would be awaiting her. All for her. All a sign of regret and a desperate plea for forgiveness._

_The action itself was so unlike the lazy nin, that Hinata couldn't help but feel giddy about the attention she was receiving. Slowly Hinata's pain faded and only the simple pleasure of receiving a gift, the joys of being wanted. The simple pleasure of the thoughts behind the gift, a means of portraying his affection._

_After three weeks, Shikamaru took the last step in his plan of asking her for forgiveness. _

_Awaking to the gentle kisses of the sun dancing in her room so early, Hinata was shocked to see her last gift waiting for her. Neatly rolled, siting on her windowsill__sat a light cream colored parchment._

_The parchment, a beautiful painting, had Hinata blushing. Had he seen her that night? Was he asking her for forgiveness? And if so for what, watching her? Or of their activities that night? Or his hostilities afterwards?_

_-_

_A nap sounded so tempting as Shikamaru made his way to his room. About to flop down on his long awaited bed when a solid white carnation, gently laid on top of his shougi board caught his attention. Making his way over to his desk, a torn piece of paper that sat next to it had the usual bored nin, stunned and fascinated. Minutes ticked by as he studied the the piece of paper that read "6:30". _

_A smile touched his lips as he made his way to the place that had started this all. The lake._

_-_

_It had quickly became a habit for the two to meet here after the evening meal. Watching the night sky, playing shougi. Many good memories had come from this lake. One of his favorites was not too long ago._

_Several apple trees, the tree of beauty, love, and generosity, grew at the edge of the water bed of the lake, intertwining creating an archway. Two long ropes, in the center of the archway, held a two person wooden bench swing made out of alder. Primrose, red tulips, blue violets, magenta zinnia all intertwine through out._

_Convincing Captain Yamato to create this was harder then one would think possible but it was worth it, in the lazy nin's opinion._

_The rise of the sun never looked so enchanting as it did that night/morning. Cuddling the shadow nin, Hinata took in the breathtaking sight, watching the sun rise on their one year anniversary._

_Seasons had come and gone. Playful snowball fights between the konoha eleven plus Sai, always followed up with hot coco and freshly baked cinnamon rolls. Or peacefully watching clouds under the sakura trees. Spring passed, and with summer their late night trips to the lake continued._

_Summer passed, fall graced the hidden village in the leafs. This season will later turn out to be one that Shikamaru will never forget._

_Golden leafs gently showered the silent couple that laid next to one another on a deep green picnic blanket. The soft breeze tickled Hinata's flush cheeks as Shikamaru lazily made circle with his index finger, on her soft stomach._

"_Tck. I think, after assisting Kurenai-sensei, that I'm fully ready to be a cool adult." The lazy nin casually stated._

_Stiffening, Hinata didn't know how to respond. She was fully aware that he was referring to having children. And with her. How could he just calmly announce that. They weren't even married._

_Peering over at his girlfriend, propped up on his elbow, Shikamaru lazily placed his chin into his open palm. "I don't mean now, so you can relax. I didn't mean to scare you. I understand how traditional the Hyuuga's are. We-"_

_Abandoning her comfortable place on their picnic blanket, Hinata stood above the lazy nin._

"_No I don't think you understand. We do not marry out of love but for power. We marry for the good of our clan............" Trailing off, Hinata slowly twiddled her forefingers. Taking slow breathes, Hinata prepared herself for the next part of the conversation that she must finish. As much as she wished to hide, she must tell him._

"_This was something I was hoping to put off for a few more months................" _

_Even without__her constant stuttering, Shikamaru could tell that this choice of topic was something that was completely difficult for her. So he waited, as calmly as he could, for her to handle this in her own time. With as many brakes as needed._

"_But Shikamaru................ Love is something that I should have never allowed myself to have................" Shikamaru could barely make out what she was saying, she spoke so softly. But he did._

"_I'm v-v-very s-so-sorry........." Tears ran down her already red cheeks. Tremors shook her body as she forced herself to complete the next sentence. "I didn't mean for this to go th-this far........... I'm so-" _

_Interrupting her, standing next to her, Shikamaru placed a soft kiss to her pale lips. Holding her tightly, he whispered just as softly into her ear. "Please do not cry."_

_Pulling away slightly, Shikamaru attempted to brake the tension. A weak smile played on his usually bored face. "And besides, I highly doubt that you find me weak. I assure I'll be a very strong husband."_

"_But you are not a Hyuuga and I am the Heiress. To bare children who does not share the Hyuuga bloodline on both sides, is unacceptable in my clan, especially for me. My kin will some day lead the Hyuuga." The words slipped out of her mouth in one strait long breath, automatically. Void of any emotion, as if it were programed into her. A fact of life. _

_Perhaps it had._

_The two sat in silents for several minutes, Hinata's word sunken, echoing through both shell shocked teens. Racing for ideas, loop holes, Shikamaru's mind kicked into overdrive. Unfortunately only one solution made its self know, and it wasn't either one would like. _

"_Are you willing to........" Shikamaru's words trailed off, there was no need to finish. They both knew to were they would lead._

"_No. My clan has finally accepted me as heir again. I can not fail them by turning my back on them. I was born to live for them. Their health, joy, their lives ................. will always be held over mine. That is something I've always know. My happiness will never matter. I hold the weight of their lives and I will not fail them." These words sounded like a fact, spoken by a proud heir, but the look in her eyes said other wise. The meaning of these words finally awoken something inside her. The reality of them finally held its weight, and her soul felt its burden._

"_I am truly sorry." Watching Hinata's retreating back, Shikamaru wasn't quiet sure which part the apology went to. Her sudden need to flee without allowing this conversation to finish. Or the pain that slowly over took him, leaving him powerless. Unable to think coherent thoughts let alone depart from the now chilly clearing. Shikamaru sat there, in shock, for several hours before he was finally able to form the simple task of packing up and heading home._

_The brilliant but lazy nin, was often needed for special missions. And was highly needed now. Unable to finish this conversation, their first fight since the whole 'misunderstanding' over a year ago, would have to wait until he returned._

_On his mission, the lazy nin, found a loop hole. One he wasn't all to thrilled with a certain aspect of it, but it was better then nothing. If she was willing to enter a loveless marriage in order to produce a powerful heir, then as unpleasant as his compromise was, it wouldn't be to far off from what she was willing to do already. She just might accept. It was always worth a try. He's not sure how thrilled his parents will be, considering that he is also an heir. But maybe the second could be with them. _

_Hinata could still marry for love as long as she produces a full blood Hyuuga as heir; a donor. Yes, the thought of her with some one else was rather unpleasant and incredibly painful, however one night was better then forever. He would still raise the child as if it were his own, love it like his own._

_The shadow nin rushed to complete the mission so he could return home, completely out of his norm. _

_A light lavender flower tightly clutched to his chest as he made his way from the Hokage tower, from his debrief, to his room. He was going to call her bluff. How could she refuse?_

_The flower never made it to the person it was meant for. Instead, on his bed awaiting his arrival laid a small lavender box._

_-_

Still clutching the letter Lady Tsunade gave him, Shikamaru slowly pulled the lid off the lavender box.

Removing a neatly rolled light cream colored parchment, Shikamaru studied the painting he had Sai paint Hinata as a gift, the gift that won her over, the last gift in his three week long trek to forgiveness.

A beautiful maiden, clad in a sleeveless white calf length sundress, gracefully danced on top of the center of the lake. Fanning out as shards of water swirled around the enchanting mistress, Indigo hair flowed in the night to the side, on a bed of purple hyacinth flowers, a young deer watched the beautiful water goddess preform under the moon light.

Next to where the painting had receded in the box, laid a withering lavender spider flower with an engagement ring tied elegantly to a pale pink bow.

Placing the newest keepsake into the box, Tsunade's letter next to the letter Hinata wrote explaining her resent actions.

Shikamaru finally understood the Hokage's reason for her pity. It wasn't for the fact that the girl he loved with all of his heart, his soul, the one that he loved so much that he would change the stars for, had a weak moment and fled. Yeah, it hurt like bitch, but it was something that he could, one day, live with. Hell, one day the stars might change. If he had to wait, then he would.

But that wasn't her reason for pity. Hinata was never coming back. Shikamaru will forever be stuck in an never ending, disgusting grey mirky sky. The cast over will forever prevent Shikamaru from view what the heavens have to offer.

Never the gentle orange and red glow as the sun sets, kissing the sky goodnight. The brilliant stars that spoke of stories of the past, only in the sky to read. The soft dance that the sun goddess would share with only the few blessed viewers as she skipped across the sky bidding all a good morning. Or the peaceful soft fluff that glided through the sky quietly preforming a puppet shows.

Nothing. Always a depressing cast over, a grey murky hell that disguised itself as the once beautiful sky. He'll never see the stars again.

His lavender box is all he has to remind him of his love.

-

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_Upon recent events, I feel that I am still too weak to become the leader of my clan. I have agreed to partake in a four year mission, where I will train in a different country, to become stronger. To grow into the leader that my clan deserves._

_Leaving without saying good bye was a dishonorable move; I am weak._

_Please do not forget me, but do not wait for me. My weakness and burdens are ones that I alone should carry._

_The pain that this is bound to cause you, is completely unforgivable. I do not expect you to ever forgive me. _

_But please understand that this was also difficult for me as well. I will alway forever love you. You are my everything, my light in the shadow, my love. Please always remember that._

_Your once beloved,_

_Lady of the Lake_

-

_Hokage,_

_The mission, escorting Hyuuga-Sama, was a failure. _

_On our fourth day, three days shy of Sound's boarders, we were attacked. None, other then I, survived._

_I am currently attending to my vital injuries on the outskirts of a small village close to the boarded of the Fire country. Once I am capable, I will return for further information on this matter. _

_Yamashiro Aoba_

-

**Meaning of flowers**

Spider- Lets elope.

Purple Hyacinth- I'm sorry; please forgive me; sorrow

Apple Trees- beauty, love, and generosity

Alder- Endurance, Strength, Passion

Primrose- I can't live with out you

Red Tulips- Believe me; declaration of love

Blue Violets-Watchfulness; faithfulness; I'll always be true

Magenta Zinnia- Lasting affection

Carnation Solid - Yes

Carnation White-Love, innocent, pure

Blue Salvia - I think of you

* * *

Please don't hate me for the ending.


	6. Bury This Castle

Disclaimer: I'm just a lonely dreamer, I do not own Naruto. But please enjoy my wishful thinking.

* * *

Watching as the bandits happily made their way back to the main road, abandoning their little crime scene, the tall young man shook his head at how disgraceful some could be. Very few people seemed to hold honor among their daily lives. The tall raven haired young man stepped out of the shadows and made his way toward wreckage that the pitiful bandits where responsible for. Bile rose to the back of his throat at the sight before him. A female close to the young man's age laid half naked, face down in the debris filled mud puddle, not breathing.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"Naruto, wanna buy me lunch?" The tall blond bomb shell pouted, ruby lips parted as her bright glacier blue eye's held her award winning 'puppy dog' look.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he took in the hot blond attached to his arm. Ino's seductively eyeing her prey as she pressed herself closer to the tall orange clad nin. Batting her long eyelashes, Ino slowly closed the distance between them.

"Ino-pig! Hands off Naruto!" Sakura's hushed shouts could barely be heard over the loud clacking as her clenched fist screamed to be heard and feared.

"Forehead! Chill I was just checking to see if he was worthy to have a girl like you. And he passed." The tall slender blond chuckled nervously, trying to reassured her pink haired friend as she cautiously separated herself from the already taken man.

"Thats not what it looked like from here. More like she was checking his worth under the covers to me." A cold spiteful tone interrupted the two kunoichi's glares.

The three leaf nin all spun around to face the owner of the voice. In the far corner of Naruto's favorite ramen bar, sat two strangers of whom had been originally over looked. The owner of the cruel comment, a tall young man, sat across from a slender female.

The tall man shifted in his seat to eye the three leaf nin better. Long locks of crimson tip raven hair fell behind his shoulders revealing his alluring appearance. Slightly angular and long sun kissed cheek bones twitched as deep honey hazel gold eyes narrowed at the two kunoichi who's gasps could be heard. The scowl that seemed to permanently reside on his long ruby lips couldn't even taint his heavenly beauty. His traveling companion had to suppress a grin. This was a typical response.

"Are you applying that I'm a whore?" Ino snapped at the vile stranger once she seemed to have found her voice again.

"No. You did that quite nicely all on your own." The man's bored demeanor only pissed the blond kunoichi off even more then his words. Ino's fingers twitched in anticipation to rid this foul man of the smirk he now wore.

Ino charged at the pathetic man who dared to insult her, kunai out, yearning for his blood. As the blond launched herself at him his smirk only grew wider. His response to her was something akin to a small child rather then an armed kunoichi in the mist of an attacking directed at him; never flinching or showing a sign that he even cared.

The blond never made it to her destination. All three leaf nin's shock were etched clearly across their bewilder faces. The companion of Ino's attack had the blond's free hand wrenched behind her back, both legs locked and forced against their table. The kunoichi's blade wielding hand betraying its owner. Three drops of blood trickled down Ino's long neck as her kunai begged her flesh for entrance.

The petite female traveler, Ino's frighteningly quick captor, had over thirty single braids wove in and out of the seven ponytails that stretched from the base of her neck, into a straight line to the crown of her head. The odd female's hair cascaded over her left shoulder and down to her hips. Successfully hiding her behind a long wall of teal hair. At the base of the strange mohawk a dozen sakura flowers covered her royal purple hair ties. Only her companion could see the glee in her shocking pink eyes. She was highly enjoying herself.

"Now, lets play nice." The stranger whisper in a sweet and innocently child-like voice. "I know my dear friend here can be a pompous ass sometimes but," Pausing long enough to chuckle, the thought of him not being an ass, was hilarious. "I assure you after time he kinda grows on you." A wicked smile curled her delicate soft pink lips, leaning further in so that she was inches away from her prey's ears. "If I let you go, promise you'll play nice? I would hate to put you in a time out." The odd female chuckled loudly as she taunted the girl held helplessly in her grasp, her overly sweet tone still lingered in the air.

Too stunned to form a complete thought Naruto and Sakura stood, slacked jaw watching the scene unfold. This odd female seemed to have pinned Ino in under a second. Quietly pondering, Sakura wasn't quite sure who was faster, Rock Lee without his leg weights or the stranger. Before either one could jump to their friends aid, her captor had already release her, taking her spot across from her male companion once again.

All three leaf nin's silent pondering came to a halt when Kiba came barging in, pale and in shock. His normal jubilant expression absent and instead replaced with one of somebody who is mourning somebody close.

Quicker then Ino's little warning, the two travelers made their escape, leaving the three leaf nin's to greet their distort friend. The dog nin never suspected that anyone other then his three friend had been inside the ramen shop.

Still gasping for air, Ino made her way back to Naruto's side.

"Kiba what is it? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Naruto shouted concerned for his friend, the odd pair completely forgotten.

"I think I might have." The dog nin mumbled more to himself then his three friends.

"I was returning back from a mission and I caught an odd scent in the air. It lead me hear. It was......" Kiba trailed off. He was fully aware of how they were going to react, but this time was different. This time he was sure.

"It was Hinata." Kiba's whispers barely made it to Naruto's ears.

"Kiba, honey, we've been over this. Hinata is dead. Has been for four years. I really thought you were getting better. Its been almost two years sense your last break down." Ino's comforting words slowly turned into nothing but whispers of pleas.

"No! She went missing and we gave up! Her body was never recovered." Kiba shouted, all of his pent up anger, hate, hurt, fear, guilt, frustration all resurfaced and aimed at the tall blond. The shouts and pleas continued in the shop about the missing nin.

* * *

A/N:

This is just a sneak peak of the sequel, Bury This Castle, which is already out. It does have a completely different feel to it. I do apologize for ending this story with her death, but this story is labled 'Angst/Romance', a sad ending was bound to happen.


End file.
